


Various Game of Thrones Drabbles & Ficlets

by lordhellebore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Murder, Family, Gen, Little Brothers, Murder, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my unrelated Game of Thrones drabbles and ficlets. (They're not an ongoing story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Iron Price

Theon looks up at the singed little bodies they passed off as Bran and Rickon.

Is this what it means to pay the iron price? Murdering children? Trying to kill boys to whom he was an older brother? Bran was a toddler when he came to Winterfell; Rickon had not even been born. He had held them, played with them, taught Bran to handle the bow.

If he were truly Ironborn he should want to find them, but he finds himself hoping that they are safe and will never return. It would be they who would pay the true price.


	2. Little Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](http://dreamofspring.tumblr.com/post/163716960450/i-think-if-someone-photoshopped-jon-in-a-way-where) (with picture).

“Should we tell him?“ Bran whispers, barely able to contain his giggles.

Rickon shakes his head. “Not yet! Please!”

“Rickon’s right,” Theon agrees after another peek around the corner into the bathroom, where Jon has been staring at his face in confusion for the last five minutes. “Let’s have him figure it out for himself. If he’s capable, that is.”

Robb sighs. Sometimes, he wishes his boyfriend weren’t equipped with the humour of a ten-year-old. That Bran and Rickon found it a funny idea to shave off Jon’s new moustache and eyebrows while he slept and then somehow glue them back on with their places switched for their newest prank – well, that’s one thing. It’s what little brothers do. But Theon? Shouldn’t he be too old for this kind of nonsense?

There’s an irritated sigh from the bathroom, prompting Bran, Rickon and Theon to snicker and throw each other glances of unadulterated mischievous delight. Robb knows Jon will grouse for a while once he finds out, but he won’t be truly mad. He never is, even at Theon. If this were Rodrick and Maron – 

_Oh._

Rickon is whispering something in Theon’s ear, who nods with an eager grin, and Robb shakes his head, smiling to himself. It could be much worse, after all: they could have chosen him.


End file.
